Anomalously high level of cheerfulness
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are coming back from Hogwarts. Finnaly! Fluffy and sweet. Rated K because of snogging. Pairing Harry/Ginny with mention of Ron/Hermione. ENJOY!


**AN: Hey readers! Thank you all for your reviews and everything. It's really helpful! I hope you'll like this one even if I'm not extremely proud of it. Enjoy! **

**Anomalously high level of cheerfulness.**

It was the first day that year, that really felt like summer. Harry Potter was glad the sun was shining brightly. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe what's going to happen this day is the reason of this wonderful weather, because he knew that very soon, he'll be able to see his private sun, which is shining as brightly as the real one. _God, how cliché!_ Groaned loudly his inner voice as he vowed to himself to never say anything like that to Ginny. It will definitely became the subject of her teasing for the rest of their lives.

To say that Harry and Ron were excited about the fact that the girls were coming back home from Hogwarts, was an understatement. They woke up surprisingly, especially for Ron, early that morning and ate a very rushed breakfast. Their excitement wasn't unnoticed by the rest of the family, so for the whole morning they had to tolerate George's teasing about their restlessness and, as he called it, "anomalously high level of cheerfulness". At least until Mrs. Weasley started to chatter about "how lovely they're acting" and "how she remember when she was so in love", while Mr. Weasley was remembering "old good times", what caused Ron to feel almost physically sick and Harry to be very confused. George on the other hand, was laughing his ass off so badly, that he nearly fell off his chair. So it isn't so hard to imagine, how happy they were when they finally left the Burrow and headed towards the King's Cross station.

"Watch your steps, boy!" Growled a very bat-like elderly woman, when Ron accidentally bumped at her in the crowd.

"Sorry" He mumbled. "Bloody hell! What all of these Muggles are doing here today!?" He hissed, trying to make his way through a group of Muggles standing closely to each other and chatting loudly about train tickets.

"Sorry… sorry… sorry!.. SORRY!" Yelled Harry to the probably hundredth person that morning. Ron stopped bothering himself with "sorrys". Nobody was reacting to that, anyway. They were extremely relieved when they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Dammit!" Mumbled Harry glancing at his watch nervously. According to his Prevett inheritance, they had ten minutes to kill. The platform won't be open earlier than it was necessary.

"We are pathetic, aren't we?" Asked Ron looking at Harry with slight smile. Harry chuckled silently.

"Yeah, we probably are." He commented ruffling his hair nervously. He sighed loudly when he glanced at his watch again.

"Don't tell her that, but I even miss Ginny." Said Ron with laugh. Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"You two are just… incredible, I have to say." Stated Harry shaking his head with amazed smile.

"Who is?"

"You and your sister, of course. Yesterday I've got a letter from Gin…"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"…and she wrote, I'm quoting: 'I even miss that ugly git of my brother, can you believe that?! Don't you dare mention that to him, though, Potter!' end of quote. What on earth is wrong with missing each other, may I ask?" Confusion was written on Harry's face.

"Ugly git?..." Mumbled Ron under his breath. "That nasty little… ugh." He added shaking his head. "Are you learning her letters by heart, or what!?" He growled towards Harry.

"Oi! Should I remember you that you actually slept cuddling Hermione's letter to your chest last night?" Asked Harry laughing loudly when Ron's face began to resemble a mellow tomato. "Not to mention that night when you…"

"Okay, I think it's time!" Scowled Ron pointing towards the barrier. Harry looked at his watch one more time, nodded, looked around, and started to run towards the barrier with Ron fallowing him closely. The platform was still empty. Only one little black- haired girl was standing with her parents under the pillar. A jolt of shivers run through Harry's spine when he remembered the last time when he was alone at the King's Cross station, at least somewhere similar to it. He inhaled loudly and then he could hear a rumble getting louder and louder, until he was able to see the train's lights and a big red locomotive appeared in front of him drawing along about a dozen of cars. Just then, the platform started to getting crowded as hundreds of parents and siblings and boyfriends, girlfriends aunts and uncles made their way through the barrier. Big grin appeared on his face. Few more seconds and he will have his girlfriend in his arms, and he will never let her go for so long again.

* * *

"The weather is lovely, don't you think Ginny?" Luna's dreamy voice shook her from her thoughts. She was daydreaming about Harry, again. She smiled widely at her friend and nodded.

"It certainly is. It makes me even happier that I'm coming home today." She replied truthfully.

"Like it was possible. Wait… are you happy that you'll be back home, or that you'll be back with Harry?" Asked Hermione with a very annoyingly knowing smile on her face. Ginny snorted loudly.

"It comes from the one who is chattering for a week now about Ronnie waiting back home." Replied Ginny with a wicked smile, so resemble to this one which her twin brothers were wearing so often. One of her twin brothers. A bright red blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks. "And I'm happy about both actually. Thank you very much." Added Ginny smiling to herself.

"I, at least, am able to talk to people properly, while you're wandering around the castle daydreaming about certain young dark-haired wizard with lightning bolt scar." Commented Hermione after recovering from her slight embarrassment. Ginny only shrugged. Of course she was thinking about him! And she was actually quite proud that she had all rights to do that.

"Oh, I wish I was in love!" Exclaimed Luna with her singsong voice. "The four of you are so cute!" She added with an absent look on her face.

"We are, aren't we?" Commented Ginny causing Hermione to laugh loudly while the three of them reached the little station in Hogsmade.

The travel went mostly in peace. Ginny took a quick nap after discussing the last article in Quibbler with Luna and listening to Hermione's whining about her History of Magic NEWT and how bad it went, for the at least tenth time since the exam. After she woke up she found out that Demelza Robins joined them in their compartment and she chatted with her about Quiddith and Ginny's invitation from Gwenog Johns for tryouts to the Holyhead Harpies team. To be honest Ginny was above the clouds because of it, but this is a different story.

The compartment went quite again. Hermione was reading a book that was suspiciously small for her liking, Luna took a nap with her face flattened against the window and Demelza left some time ago to chat with her other friends. Ginny sighed loudly glancing at her watch. 55 minutes and 23 seconds and she will be able to see Harry again. She groaned to herself causing Hermione to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind." Mumbled Ginny towards her friend. Hermione shrugged slightly and her face disappeared behind the book again. _You're pathetic, Weasley! _Ginny's inner voice snapped at her. She was sure that if Harry would know that she was counting every day, hour, minute and second to their reunion, he will though that she went bonkers. To be honest, even if she found that year being a lot, lot easier that the previous one, she still waited for the time when they will be able to see each other every day, not only occasionally on Hogsmade weekends or when Harry made it for her quidditch match. She cupped her locked with her right hand. It was her birthday present from Harry and it was charmed to beat in the rhythm of Harry's heart every time he will think about her. She was really amazed by the fact that there were only moments when the locket wasn't beating, today though, it never stopped. Even for a second. She wished he could know that she was thinking about him all the time too.

* * *

Harry and Ron were looking around nervously, trying to find a red mane and a bushy brown head in the crowd. The girls were nowhere to be seen, though.

"Looking for someone fellas?" Said a beautiful female voice right behind Harry. He recognized that voice immediately and without thinking he spun around, grabbed the petite red-haired women into his arms and pressed her head firmly against his chest tangling his hands in her hair. She heard his heart pounding loudly and rapidly, and she knew, that hers was as fidgety as his.

"God, I've missed you so, so much." Murmured Harry, his warm breath caressing her ear slightly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, I was counting days and hours and I was reading your letters all over again, and again, and again. I thought I'm getting mental, I…"

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny loudly looking up into his eyes with wide grin. She had that blazing look again. She stand on her tiptoes and brushed her lips gently over his. "Shut it, please." She whispered sweetly. His hands made their way towards her face and as they rested on her cheeks he pressed a passionate kiss on her soft lips. When they broke apart he started to place kisses all over her face, everywhere he could reach. Her eyes, her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin and finally her lips again, staying there for a little longer. He was making her completely lost in him, causing her to forget about the whole world around them. In moments like this, there were only he and she and their private universe. He wished to just stay like that forever. Kissing her, breathing in her scent, looking at her face, into her shininh eyes, maybe count some of those beautiful freckles on her small nose and pale cheeks. He didn't need anything else.

"Few more days and you'll have a beard, Potter." She said after a moment caressing her fingers over his two-days stubble. "You'll look like a hobo!" She added with mock disgust. He laughed softly brushing her overgrown fringe out of her eyes.

"Few more days and you won't be able to see anything, Weasley." He replied happily. "You'll be blind as a bat!" She smiled beautifully. They were staring in each other eyes for a moment before Ron interrupted them. Again.

"Oh please. You two stop that already! I'm getting sick." He moaned loudly.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Bugger off and go song Hermione again!" Said Harry, his eyes never leaving Ginny's. Ron snorted loudly when Ginny giggled happily, but then there was a silence, so they concluded that Ron did what Harry told him to do. Ginny looked away from Harry's eyes and realized, that they're not alone on the world. The platform was nearly empty now, but a few teenagers were staring at them and giggling uncontrollably. She laughed loudly.

"Looks like we have an audience." She commented towards Harry who groaned and burrowed his face in Ginny's hair. She chuckled pressing her nose to his chest.

"Yeah… looks like you have a thing for public snogging, mate." Stated Ron with a slight smile, referring to Harry and Ginny's first kiss and the day after the battle when Harry couldn't get his lips out of her even in the Great Hall. "May I hug my sister now?" Asked Ron with open arms. Harry let go of Ginny while she laughed again an shook her head at her brother. She hugged him tightly while Harry embraced Hermione with an equal intensity. When everybody let go of each other they started to make their way back at the muggle side of the station.

"Let's go home." Said Ginny silently when Harry placed his arm on her shoulders hugging her to his side. Then, as he pressed a warm kiss on her forehead, he suddenly realized what exactly George meant by "anomalously high level of cheerfulness".

**The End **

**AN no.2: So? What do you think? As always please, R&R! **


End file.
